


Some Things Never Change

by TheGirlWhoWrote27



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWrote27/pseuds/TheGirlWhoWrote27
Summary: We all remember the scene from Season 3 Episode 8 of our favorite series, and we simply can not wait for the movie to tell us what will happen next. This is how I imagined it.





	Some Things Never Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I am new here and this is my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it. English isn't my native language, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes.

The wind is blowing. Everything is peaceful. Two silhouettes are walking towards each other over the huge airfields. 'Come after me' she hears herself saying. His beautiful eyes are slowly closing as he leans to kiss her.

The Honorable Phryne Fisher woke up in her parents' house in England, unable to hear anything but the ticking of the clock and raindrops hiting the window.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her, hoping she would find herself in Melbourne.

'Still London' she whispered as she recognized the room she woke up in.

She had been away from home for three months already and she really missed Melbourne.

And not just the city. She missed driving her car through the streets. She missed Mac, Jane, Dot, her entire household. She also missed solving crimes: the adrenelin that runs through her veins, visiting the crime scene and the morgue. She missed her and Jack sitting in his office wondering who the murderer might be. She missed her and Jack drinking at Wardlow after successfully solved murder. She missed her and Jack doing anything together. She missed... them. She missed  _him_ .

That was the first time that she had a dream of him since she had arrived in England. Of course, she thought of him a lot. His eyes, his smie, his voice, the taste of his lips on hers. It was the only thing that kept her sane.

But she never telegraphed him. After they kissed, she just didn't know what to say. She knew that, if he wrote to her, she wouldn't be able to help it. She would jump into the plane and fly to him. Besides, she needed time to think if she wanted him or not. And, oh yes, she wanted him so badly. Not only wanted, she  _loved_ him. And she was sure of it. The only thing she wasn't sure of was... if he loved her back.

That was why she couldn't telegraph him. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he had decided that the kiss was a mistake, or if he moved on? She wouldn't be able to come home after that kind of telegrame, black over white, the proof in front of her.

But, she decided to go back that day.

An hour later, she entered the dining room, where her parents were sitting and talking.

'Good morning, Phryne, my dear!' her father greeted her with a bright smile. 'Slept well?'

'More than well' she answered as she recalled the dream of her and Jack.

'Phryne, darling, we thought we could visit Stonehange today, what do you say?' asked her mother politely.

'Umm, well' said Phryne 'it's been great here with you, really, but I want to go back. I love you, but Melbourne has become my home and those people have become my family.'

'We know, sweetheart, and we support you. Perhaps you should write to some of your friends when you head back, so that they can wait for you?'

'Good point' thought Phryne, but who would she wrte to? Mac came to her mind first, but then she asked herself a question she already knew answer to. 'Who would I want to see there, waiting for me?' Jack, of course! 'I haven't sent a single telegrame since I arrived, and now I ask him to wait for me at the same place we kissed? Oh to hell with overthinking!' she said to herself. 'I'm Phryne Fisher, Lady Detective! I drive my Hispano at the speed of those attractions at Luna Park, I escaped so many serial killers, I live on the edge, I take risks, and now I'm afraid of meeting my friend?'

'You're right, mother' she finally said. I'll telegraph Inspector Robinson as soon as I pack my things.'

Her father looked at her with a huge grin on his face when she mentioned Jack. She almost forgot he saw the two of them kiss before heading for Enlgand.

Well, she wasn't sure if Jack loved her as much she loved him, but he was her friend and she decided it was worth the risk.

* * *

It was an usual day for Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. He came to work, greeted Collins, thought of his beloved Phryne and sat at his desk, thinking about the murder he had to investigate. Everything was pretty usual, until...

'Sir!' shouted Hugh as he entered Jack's office. 'Sir, there's letter for you, sir!'

'Thank you, Collins' Jack replied and took the letter.

It was an usual letter but... Was that a French perfume he smelled? And not just any French perfume...

Oh, that smell! For a minute he was unable to think about anything else except his hand in her hair, their lips kissing as a result of everything they tried to hide, but was so obvious from the very first moment they met.

He took the letter, scarily, hoping and wanting it to be from her. Her, Phryne Fisher, the woman he loved more than he had loved anyone else in the world, ever. He loved, he _adored_ her with all his heart, that was beating for her and only her.

Oh, he'd been thinking about her a lot these past three months. Not just their kiss, _her_. Her perfume, her red lipstick, her smile and eyes... The thought of her writing to him all of the sudden, he was worried and happy at the same time.

'Dear Jack' he read and his heart skipped a beat as much as hers did when she was writing that. 'I arrived in England safely three months ago, with my father. I'm happy to say that he and my mother didn't get divorced after all. Anyway, England is beautiful, and I've seen a lot of it in the past three months, but I decided to fly back home. Could you wait for me to help me with my luggage tomorrow at the same place I took off three months ago? That would mean a lot to me. With love, The Honorable Phryne Fisher'.

'She's coming back' thought Jack, still trying to fight the emotions her handwriting had caused. 'She's coming back, Phryne's coming back!' he almost shouted, the happiest he had been in the past three months. Tomorrow seemed so far away for the Inspector who was so madly in love. But he had to wait for it. He still had a murder to solve, after all.

* * *

'Woohoo!' shouted Phryne as she did another loop in the air. She was so close to home she could practically see the airfields. She was really looking forward to seeing Melbourne, seeing Jack.

As she got closer, she recognized the police car and the man standing next to it.

Jack had been there for about an hour, more nervous than he had ever been, thinking over and over what to say. 'Should I call her Phryne or Misd Fisher? Should I say 'Welcome home' or 'Welcome back'?'

When he finally decided to improvise, he noticed a plane.

Phryne landed like a professional, which she was, turned off the engene and jumped out of the plane.

They were calmly walking towards each other, and then hugged.

It was a short, friendly hug, with absolutely nothing romantic in it.

'Welcome home, Miss Fisher!' Jack greeted her, wondering where that confidence came from. 'It's good to see you'.

'Thank you, Jack, it's good to be home!'

They were talking like they always had: like close friends, with just a bit of flirtation.

'How's England?'

'Worse now that I left it!' she grinned in her Phryne-way.

'I don't doubt that' he gently smiled.

It was truly remarkable how they made each other feel comfortable. That was what the both of them wanted: a lover they can talk to like to a friend. They were aware that there was a huge step between 'friends' and 'lovers', but if they stop being friends when they start being lovers, what was the point?

'You do realize that you haven't sent me a single telegrame, apart from yesterday?' Jack decided to go for it.

'I have explanation' she said. 'I couldn't send you a telegrame because I knew that, once I had got your response, I would have immediately flown back to Melbourne. To you.'

'Was that supposed to be a compliment?'

That was it. She knew what she had to say, but was she brave enough?

There was no way that she was missing that opportunity, she did love him, after all.

'More like a romantic overture'.

Before she could even think about what she had done, he kissed her.

He wasn't sure if Phryne wanted it or not, but laying his lips on hers was everything he dreamed about since she had gone.

So, he did it.

Jack kissed her with everything he had, everything he felt, everything he ever wanted them to be. And she kissed him back.

At first, her hands were on his chest, then around his neck, and finally up, messing his hair, while his arms were wrapped around her back.

When the kiss stopped, Phryne hugged him. Longer this time.

It was a hug that was saying how much she needed him.

They were on the seventh heaven, just standing there, hugged, two people who had loved each other for so long, and had finally declaired it.

It was perfect. The wind was softly blowing, creating the exact same atmosphere from Phryne's dream. And the feeling... Happiness, safety, _love_. Not even the magical world of dreams could create that.

'You know I'm not planning to let you go for the next three months?' said Jack, seriously meaning it.

'Fine by me' Phryne answered, thinking that even three months in Jack's hug wouldn't be enough.

Several minutes, or hours later, Jack and Phryne were never quite sure, they finally separated.

She widely grinned.

He softly smiled.

'I was given a murder to investigate yesterday' said Jack. 'Perhaps you would like to join me at the crime scene?'

'You know me so well, Jack' said Phryne and smiled.

Some things never change.

* * *

'Phryne' said Jack while they were sitting in his office after visiting the crime scene. 'You have always said that you could never commit to only one man, that you're not the marrying type. And I understand. So, if you don't want this to be serious, I won't force you'.

'It's true that I've always said that. But, this is different.  _You_ are different. The truth is... I was just... afraid. I was in a serious relationship with Rene, and that didn't end up good, so I was always afraid of bonding with someone. But, do you know the difference between yourself and the other men? All they had was my body, Jack. But you, you have my heart and soul. You are the only man that I want for more than just one night. I'm sure about this, because I trust you. With my life.'

This was the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to him. He gratefully smiled and kissed her. It was fast this time, shorter. But it was right. They smiled to each other.

* * *

'Good evening, Inspector, Miss Fisher is expecting you in the sitting room' said Mr Butler as he opened the door to welcome Jack.

'Thank you, Mr Butler' said Jack politely.

He entered the sittting room, with that cute smile Phryne so adored, just like he always had.

And she was sitting on a sofa, with two cups in front of her, waiting for him, like she always had.

Indeed, some things _never_ change.

'You've just come back, and already solved the murder. Congratulations!' Jack greeted her.

' _We_ solved the murder, Jack. Drink?'

Jack took his usual place by the mentel. She handed him a drink.

'Does it hurt?' Jack asked, looking at her right hand. She had cut herself during a murder investigation.

'It does, a bit, but I'm fine'.

'May I take a look?'

He took her hand, her perfect hand, so small in his. For a couple of moments he was just staring at it, and then... kissed it. And again. And again. Her hand was soft and warm.

She was speechless. The taste of his lips somewhere else but on hers... it was magical.

It was when he saw the look on her face that he stopped. She looked confused... frightened.

'I'm sorry' said Jack thinking that he had probably taken one step too far.

'Don't... stop...' Phryne said, not taking her eyes of his.

So he didn't stop it.

He kissed her. Passionatelly. Like he had never kissed anyone else, like she had never kissed anyone else. He kissed her with desire, power, passion... _love_. True, pure love.

That was when Phryne had finally discovered the difference between Jack and Rene. Rene wanted her for himself, there was no love there. But Jack loved her. Blindly, maybe, but truly. He would never let anything or anyone hurt her. He would give his life for her. She thought she was such a fool for not realizing it earlier.

Jack stopped kissing her. He looked at her eyes. Deeply. Focused. Her heart stopped.

'I love you, Phryne Fisher' he finally said.

She had had a lot of lovers. Jack was the first who told her that. He said it like he meant it, which he did.

As an answer, she just grabbed his hand, led him through the room, hallway and up the stairs.

'I love you too, Jack Robinson' she whispered in his ear.

And she was sure of it. Like she had never been sure of anything else before. And Jack was sure he loved her. He was sure of it long before she had flown to England. They were both truly happy... at last.

So, there they were, lying in her bed, unable to hear anything but each other's breathing, see anything but each other's faces, feel anything but the love that flowed through their bodies.

They'd come a long way from where they began.

Murder-investigating partners.

Friends.

Lovers.

One led to the next one, but didn't eleminate the previous.

Some things never change.


End file.
